Telepathy
The ability''' to '''read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Telepathy is one of the basis of most telepathic and mind-based powers. Also Called * Mind Reading Capability The ability falls into two categories, "Telepathic Communication" and "Telepathic Perception." Telepathy is the ability to transfer information from one mind to another, or to read minds without the aid of physical communication. Telepathy might also evolve into other mental-based powers. Associations Users of this power may obtain other similar powers like: *Beacon Emission or Clairvoyance. Powers like: *Mental Manipulation *Hive Mind *Darkside View *Mind Exchange *Psychic Navigation *Psychic Constructs *Penance Stare *Divided Mind (Can only divide an enemy's mind, not his own.) *Mind Control *Memory Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Dream Manipulation Limits *Users are prone to headaches so it has to be limited to off-set them. *Low-Level users would only work at one target at a time. *Some targets, like those with Perspicuity, could be immune. Techniques Telepathic Defense *'Psionic Shield':' '''The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. *'Psychic Shadow:''' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Telepathic Shadow:' The ability to mask visual presence, making targets want to look away from the user. Telepathic Offense *'Internal Vocalization:' Speaking as a part of another's mind. *'Operative Theft:' The ability to quickly process, store, upload or download information through another's mind. *'Dark Psyche:' Communicate with the dark side of a person's personality. *'Inhibit:' Placing “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their abilities. *'Mental Stimulants': Making one feel pleased, happy, pained or other emotion. Telepathic Skills *'Vocalized Communication': To speak or have spoken thoughts from the communicators. *'Intuitive Multilingual': The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *'Mental Detection': The ability to sense another's presence. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person; also called imprinting. *'Psionic Binding:' The ability to use the psychic mind of another, combining the psychic energies to boost one's own powers or temporarily increase their psionic abilities. Some Telepaths may eventually become' Omnipathic;' meaning they are able to read the minds of every living being on the planet at one time. Known users *Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians book series) '' *Lapras (''Pokemon) *Giant Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kamal Re'x (Universe at War) *Jayfeather (Warriors) *Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (DC Comics) *Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz (DC Comics) *All Martians (DC Comics) *Spock (Star Trek) *The Vulcans (Star Trek) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Professor Charles Xavier (Marvel Comics) *Cable (Marvel Comics) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Charles Xavier/Proffesor X (Marvel) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Emma Frost/White Queen (Marvel Comics) *The Goblin Queen (Marvel) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Stephord Cukoos (Marvel Comics) *Nate Gray/X-Man (Marvel Comics) *Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Sage (Marvel Comics) *Blindfold (Marvel Comics) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *Necromorph Hivemind (Dead Space) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) *Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) *Toa Kongu Inika (Bionicle) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ra`ad (Ben 10) *Chamber (Marvel Comics) *Ma-Ti (Captain Planet) *Kelly Bailey (Misfits) *Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Level 5 or higher Shaman (Scorpius: The Golden Age) *Angel (Maximum Ride) *The Ood (Doctor Who) *The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) *Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Sara (Race to Witch Mountain) *Sookie Stackhouse (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Barry The Bellboy (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Hunter (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *The Charmed Ones (Charmed) via Power Of One *Christy Jenkins (Charmed) *Matt Parkman (Heroes) *Maury Parkman (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) *Charles Deveaux (Heroes) *Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Telepaths (Mutant X) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Dr. Tachyon (Wild Cards series) *River Tam (Firefly) *Satori Komeiji (T'ouhou) *Listeners(Legend of the Seeker) *Sasha (Infamous) *Bloody Mary (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) *Ao (Yozakura Quartet) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fi (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *[http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Jockey Space Jockeys (Aliens franchise)] *The Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) *Grandma (The Twilight Zone: I Sing the Body Electric) *Lingering Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts) Gallery Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Proffesor X (Marvel) The Goblin Queen (Marvel).jpg|The Goblin Queen (Marvel) 5a17d593535cbd7bedd634e9bbc5c90b.jpg|Jean Gray (Marvel) 406px-Cable_head.jpg|Cable (Marvel) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers